


По ту сторону

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Честно говоря, при жизни Эллисон редко задумывалась о том, куда же попадет после смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону

**Author's Note:**

> Канонные смерти персонажей;   
> Было написано на Spring_Workout для команды Teen Wolf Rare pairings.

Честно говоря, при жизни Эллисон редко задумывалась о том, куда же попадет после смерти. Наверно, она ожидала врата в рай с золотой ковкой и каменными статуями ангелов по краям. Или пропасть в аду, похожую на жерло вулкана с холодящими душу криками грешников. Может, на худой конец, белую комнату и прекрасную женщину в сарафане. 

Эрика, сидящая на огромном валуне посреди перекрестка, точно не входила ни в один из плохо продуманных вариантов развития событий. 

Рейес покачивала спущенной на мысок туфлей леопардовой расцветки, которую Лидия всегда считала слишком вульгарной, чтобы носить самой, и запрещала носить Эллисон. «Это преступление против вкуса» — всплыл ее голосок в голове Арджент. 

Эрика подняла голову и увидела Эллисон. Последовавшая реакция была абсолютно нестандартна, ведь на том свете не должны были разочаровано фыркать и шипеть в небо: «Снова эта сучка выиграла». По крайней мере, Арджент считала, что не должны были. 

— Почему один из этих тупоголовых близнецов не помер раньше?! Из-за тебя я проиграла этой друидке-учительнице, — поморщилась Рейес, садясь ровно. — Впрочем, она всегда выигрывает. Стерва. 

И когда она уже перестала пытаться изображать из себя Эльвиру — королеву вампиров, сидя на надгробии, закинув ногу на ногу, то Арджент смогла рассмотреть Эрику получше. Эллисон пока плохо понимала, где она и почему с ней рядом Эрика, которая умерла слишком давно, чтобы помнить об этом. 

— Ты умерла, — произнесла Рейес так, словно повторяла это с сотню раз, не меньше. 

— Я знаю, — немного помедлив, ответила Эллисон и замолчала в ожидании новой информации от этой внезапной встречи. 

Но в ответ ничего не следовало. Арджент не рисковала двигаться с места, чувствуя, как намокшая кровью одежда тяжелеет, а Эрика продолжала рассматривать ноготки, восседая на камне.

С Эрикой явно что-то было не так. Ее волосы были все так же завиты, глаза подведены, а длина юбки вполне соответствовала стилю. Но глаза Эллисон отчего-то видели совсем другое. Все такое же, но другое. Исходящий буквально из самой Рейес свет окружал ее мягким ореолом. Эрика же этого, казалось, вовсе не замечала. И когда Арджент сделала шаг, то сияние лишь усилилось. 

— И ты тоже? — склонив на бок голову, грустно спросила Рейес. 

Эллисон неуверенно кивнула, не понимая, откуда Эрика знает, что именно она видит. 

— Все вы видите одно и то же, — пропела она, проводя указательным пальчиком по камню, будто снимая невидимую пыль. — Я, вокруг свечение, как в религиозных сказках, а у вас в горле ком и сказать ничего не можете. До чего же ску-учно! 

Арджент недоверчиво заморгала и — о, чудо! — свет вокруг Эрики начал меркнуть. Эллисон все так же молчала, пока в поле ее зрения не осталась одна лишь Рейес с рассеченной ключицей, камень и три дороги, ведущие от него. Была и четвертая, по которой она пришла, но оборачиваться назад Арджент не желала ни при каком дальнейшем исходе. «Вперед и только вперед» — бодро проговорил голос отца в пустой черепушке. Эллисон мотнула головой. 

— Воспоминания? — понимающе спросила Эрика, устало улыбнувшись. — Все мы кого-то помним. 

Все же эта Эрика не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, которую знала Эллисон. 

— Ладно, ты и так слишком долго здесь стоишь, — фыркнула Рейес, как показалось Арджент, даже с сожалением. — Какую дорогу выберешь? В любом случае ты уже мертва и хуже точно не будет. По крайней мере, тебе. 

От ее слов разило двусмысленностью, как от продавца электротехники — паленым пластиком. 

Эллисон посмотрела налево. А после направо. И даже вперед. Но ни одна из дорог, конца которых не было видно, не прельщала ее. 

— А воскрешение — это неприятно? — Эллисон мысленно поразилась самой себе: как она могла спрашивать подобные вещи, да к тому же у Эрики? У той самой, которую чуть не убила и которая сейчас сидела перед ней, будто бы и не помня этого. 

Рейес недоверчиво покосилась на нее, но, лениво поведя плечами, иронично ответила: 

— Если включить торжественную музыку, то сойдет. 

— И... — Эллисон, откровенно говоря, не знала, что хотела спросить; в этом месте слова шли вперед мыслей. 

В любом случае Эрика прервала ее: 

— Заговаривать зубы после смерти — это так в духе охотников, должна тебе сказать. Выбирай дорогу и катись, Арджент. 

Эллисон прищурилась и, пару секунд помолчав, будто колеблясь, выдала: 

— На камне хватит места для двоих. 

Эрика вскинула брови — и явно не в попытке саркастично поставить на место зарвавшуюся Арджент. Рейес осторожно двинулась к каменному краю и взглянула на пустое место рядом с собой. Задница Эллисон там вполне себе поместилась бы. 

— Тут может пройти и МакКол, — будто предупреждая, проговорила Эрика. 

— Мы расстались пару месяцев назад, — неловко пропыхтела Эллисон, цепляясь за каменный выступ. 

— Да-да, я знаю. Ты к Лейхи клеилась потом, — в голосе Рейес проскользнула нотка ревности. 

— Это был обоюдный интерес, — возразила Арджент, взгромождаясь на камень. 

— Конечно, — фыркнула Эрика и положила свою руку поверх раскрытой ладони Эллисон. 

По пальцам пробежала дрожь, но вывалившийся из темного вихревого портала Эйдан не дал ни одной из них шанса осознать произошедшее. 

— Вы светитесь, — с места в курьер объявил он. 

Эллисон, переплетя пальцы Эрики со своими, синхронно с ней закатила глаза. 

— А я надеялась, что с твоим появлением это перестанет быть такой скукой, — театрально вздохнула Рейес, положила вторую руку на коленку Эллисон и тут же ухмыльнулась Эйдану, который по-прежнему таращился на них. — Ну, что поиграем в ангела и дьявола?


End file.
